Mine's Cousin
by SohmaElric91
Summary: When Mine Aya's employee has a cousin visiting from America, what happens? She meets the wonderful doctor Hatori of course! Rated T for kisses. Het M/F HarixOC
1. The Meeting

A/N: Hi y'all (waves) Sorry I've been gone so long! Here's some little filler fics until I can get to work on the others sorry again. n.n

Dislcaimer: I do not own Hatori, however I do own Flora. Also don't own the music.

Flora: Hey! You do not!

Quite muse! (bats)

Flora: meh! (flails)

Rated: T for kisses nn

Dedication: To my wonderful muse! n.n

* * *

Ayame's shop has never been horribly busy. Then again, it's never been terribly boring either. Stepping into the oasis of colors, Hatori Sohma called out to his cousin.

"Ayame. I'm here." He stated softly as he walked past a few women looking at fabrics.

One woman, however, happened to catch his eye. His good eye, that is.

She stood at about five and a half feet from what he could tell and her magnificent vampire red hair swept up into a delicate bun. She was towards the back of the store, talking to Miné in whispers, and upon seeing her pull out an evening gown to try on, he frowned a bit deeper then he normally does and kept walking toward the back of the store.

"Hari!" Aya cried happily, launching himself at his slightly taller cousin, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Ayame." Hatori replied softly, giving him a small hug back.

Ever since Kana, Hatori's emotions have been unbalanced. He tends to shy away from women, and only really talk to Shigure, Ayame, Akito (not by choice), and Tohru. On rare occasions, Miné will corner him all alone in the shop and make him talk, but only to help him.

"Something wrong, Hari?" Aya cast his worried glance up at his cousin, gently pulling away.

"No Ayame, nothing more then usual." Hari nodded to him.

Truth was, there was something deeply bothering Hatori. It was the two year anniversary of the day he had to watch Kana walk away. It was June 3rd.

_'Third of June she said "goodbye"_

_I watched her walk into the night_

_The hardest thing I ever did, was let her go.'_

Peering at his calender, Aya realized. "Oh Hari..."

"Don't worry, Ayame. I'm fine." Hari said steadily, he didn't want to show how bad he was hurting. He knew if he did, Akito would feed off of it like a hungry wolf.

"No, you're really not Hari. You're hurting." Aya was being serious, he knew how much Hari hurt, because he hurt almost equally in the fact that he wanted so badly

to be with Miné.

"Ah, Hatori-san!" Miné bowed as she stepped over to the two, the young woman Hatori was looking at before following her.

"Hello." The girl spoke softly, a bit intimidated by this tall stranger that Aya and her cousin Miné apparently knew.

"Hari, this is Flora Trunfield, Miné's cousin from America." Aya smiled.

"Hello." Hatori bowed to her, causing a light blush to form on the woman's cheeks.

Nodding, the young girl scurried out back to try on the few dresses Miné chose out for her.

"Such a shy girl. Nice to see you Hatori-san!" Miné giggled and followed Flora quickly.

Aya, on the other hand jumped at the radio to turn it off when "She's in Love" by Mark Wills came on, but Hatori stopped him.

"Let it play." He commanded softly.

As the chorus played, the words hit him hard, and he felt a slight tear slip from his eyes.

_'She's in love, she's got that fire in her eyes,_

_She's in love, how her smile lights up the sky,_

_It's like she's walking on air, she's been set free,_

_Still I can't believe she's in love_

_Strolling down a one-way street, she's in love_

_You'd swear her heart has wings,_

_She's in love, why can't it be me?'_

Aya wiped the tear from his eye, smiling sadly at him.

"I'm okay, really." Hatori reeled back a bit.

_'Told everyone I'm doing fine_

_Learned to get on with my life_

_I just want what's best for her,_

_So I lied.'_

Hatori reached around Aya and turned off the radio, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hari..." Aya sighed quietly, hating to see his friend so sad.

"I'm alright." Hatori forced a small smile.

"Oh Hatori-san!" Miné called, stepping from the shadows of the back room.

"Yes, Miné?" Hatori glanced at her, a bit concerned about her tone of voice.

"I need your opinion on our latest evening gown. Now come on out Flora." Miné smiled.

"No!" Came the firm reply.

Miné quietly excused herself before going out back and shoving her cousin through the doorway into the main area.

Blushing scarlet red Flora stood still, spinning and turning when Miné told her so she showed Hatori the whole dress. The dress was strapless, and gave off a decent amount of cleavage. It ended just below her knees, and was a navy blue.

"It looks a-- I mean, good job Miné, it looks wonderful." He nodded.

"Hari has a crush!" Aya sang out.

"Do not!" Hari countered.

"Boys, please." Flora spoke softly.

Miné smiled wide. This was the plan all along, and now for the final step.

"Ayame-san, I need some help with a design out back, could you help me?" Miné smiled lightly in her normal way.

"Of course of course!" Aya smiled, "Be nice to her Hari, she's a frail little one."

"I am not little!" Flora protested as Aya pranced out back with Miné following.

Hatori let out a small chuckle but quickly stopped. He knew this was no day to be happy but seeing her angry was just so adorable.

"What're you laughing at?" She glared a bit at him.

"Sorry, I just thought you being angry was cute." He murmured.

"C-cute?" She blushed again.

"Yes." Hatori nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Something wrong?" Hatori asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Just a bit of a sore neck. I didn't get much sleep on the plane in the awkward position I was in." She smiled.

"Allow me to help." He stepped behind her, bringing his arms up to her neck and beginning to massage gently.

"Hatori...ah, what're--" She began.

"Shhh" Hatori whispered in her ear, "You're too tense."

Slowly her shoulders started to slump into his skilled hands. He frowned at how many knots she had in her neck, but gently worked them out, not asking any questions.

"Got a girlfriend?" Flora inquired softly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Hatori smirked a bit as he questioned back.

"Nuh-uh, I asked first." She giggled a bit.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He bit back a small sigh and worked out a rather large knot in her neck.

"Mmm, i don't have a boyfriend either." She moaned quietly at the pleasant feeling of his massage.

"Oh?" He smirked a bit.

Blushing, she nodded and leaned a bit into his touch.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Gently Hatori pulled away, making her pout. Suddenly though, she felt Hatori's arms envelope her, pulling her closer to him.

"You smell like lavender." He inhaled her scent.

"T-thanks." She blushed, leaning gently against him.

"You know... Flora?" He spoke softly, voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, Hatori?" She asked in a quiet tone, filled with hope.

"I haven't done this in a while but.." He turned her to face him, smiling in a caring manner at her.

"Yes?" She smiled back, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Would you accompany me on a date tomorrow night?" He lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"Of course Hatori, how could I ever turn you away?" She blushed deeper.

"By saying no." Miné smirked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yay Hari!" Aya chanted happily.

The two just laughed as Hatori leaned in and kissed her softly. The kiss was soft, sweet, and immediately returned. Hatori took just a moment to savor her taste, it reminded him of airplane peanuts and chocolate. Then it was time for Hatori to leave.

"I have an appointment to attend..." He sighed a bit.

"Hatori.." Flora caught his wrist when he was at the door, Aya and Miné out back doing Lord knows what.

"Yes, Flora?" He smiled caringly again.

"See you tomorrow?" She smiled back.

"Until tomorrow, sweet princess." He lightly kissed her lips before hurrying off.

And like that, he was gone.

Flora slowly made her way upstairs and layed on the guest bed, deciding to take a nap. As she fell asleep she could still hear Hatori's voice and feel his soft lips against hers.


	2. Our First Date

A/N: Heya guys, chapter 2! Whoot! I had this pre-written and couldn't wait to add it, be expecting more fics of the sort from me!

Disclaimer: I dun own anyone, as my muse made clear last chapter. Don't own music.

Rated: T (still n.n)

Dedication: Once again to my wonderful muse, her love of the doctor just can't be beat! (giggles)

Reviews and flames are welcome! just don't be too harsh on me.

* * *

"Five o'clock." Flora bit her lip as she stared at the clock, time seeming to move slow.

Hatori had called earlier and said that he planned on picking her up just after work, at five. She had told Miné and they rushed around the shop to find just the right outfit.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she nodded in approval. The dress they had finally found was a knee-length, light lavender, v-neck evening gown with short, flowy sleeves. She nodded one last time before going over to her vanity and sitting down, slowly applying some red lipstick and a light touch of blush.

A knock on her door and a soft call from Miné told her that Hatori had arrived and was awaiting her company in the livingroom.

When she entered, Hatori looked stunning. He was standing beside Aya in black slacks and a white button-up shirt with a beater underneath.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm.

"Pictures first!" Miné squealed happily, grabbing her camera and snapping multiple pictures.

Blushing, Flora took his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Hello to you too." He chuckled and lead her outside to his car, a simple black car.

"I missed you." She stated softly as he opened the door for her and she slipped in.

"I missed you too." He lightly kissed her lips before going around the car and getting in, smiling at her as he turned on the car.

Smiling back she reached for his hand and was pleasantly surprised when he gripped her hand gently as he started off toward the resteraunt.

"I have to say, five is a semi-early pick-up for a date, Hatori." She giggled.

"Yes, but the resteraunt is an hour away." He chuckled.

"I love your laugh." She smiled.

"I love your smile." He replied.

Smiling wider she lay her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to the soft sounds of violin on a recording he had in his car.

They drove like that the whole time, her eyes occasionally opening to peek at the landscape as they drove through the japanese country side.

When they arrived he got out gently and walked to her side, opening the door and holding out his hand.

"Why, thank you kind sir." She nodded to him and took his hand, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Leading her inside he gave the waitress his name, and then they were lead back to a secluded booth, that had assortments of fruits and vegetables with dip already spread out and a mini chocolate fountain in the middle of the table.

"My lady." He bowed and allowed her to sit in first.

"Oh Hatori... this looks amazing." She breathed, taking in everything.

"You look amazing." He smiled.

"May I?" She asked, motioning to all the food.

"Go right ahead." He nodded, watching her with avid interest.

Slowly she grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate fountain. As she pulled it to her mouth and swirled her tounge around the tip she smiled, biting in lightly and delighting at the flavor of it all.

Hatori bit back a groan as he watched her, feeling himself getting slightly hard. The way she swirled her tounge only made him imagine what she could do with it on...

"Hatori? Are you alright?" Flora tilted her head gently to the side, her ponytail swaying a bit at the sudden move.

"Hm? Oh, yes, Flora, I'm just fine." He smiled at her.

"Alright." She smiled back and ate some more.

They ordered their meals shortly thereafter. Hatori got a well done steak tip platter while Flora rather thought she'd enjoyed some southwestern chicken, imported from America.

As they waited for their meals, Hatori gripped her hand gently. She smiled at him softly, returning the gesture and kissing his cheek.

"Flora.. I... I like you a lot." Hatori smiled back.

"I like you too Hatori." She blushed a bit.

Leaning he close, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it and they pulled back gently, forheads resting against each others.

When their food arrived the ate in mostly silence, occasinally talking about the news or weather. Once they had finished desert was ordered, strawberry shortcake with a scoop of chocolate ice cream and whipped cream.

As they waited, Flora figured it was time to get to know Hatori better.

"So, Hatori, where do you work?" Flora smiled softly at the man beside her.

"For my family mainly out of my office next door to my house." He smiled back in a caring manner.

"Ah, keeping it close to the family?" She didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, something like that. And yourself?" He was more interested in her.

"A novelist in America. There's actually a Japanese writer I've been fairly interesting in meeting because his writing is so unique." She smiled happily at the thought.

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"Shigure Sohma." She stated his name proudly.

"Shigure? You like Shigure's...?" He started laughing, which was very rare.

"What's so funny?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Shigure's my cousin." He finally managed to say once he wiped his eyes from the slight tears in them caused by his laughter.

"He's your..? Oh my gosh I have to meet him!" She was happy.

"Maybe some other night. Right now, we're dealing with you and me." He smiled.

"Ahh, true." She smiled back, blushing light pink.

When they finished their desert it was still fairly early, only about seven or so.

"I've got a surprise for you.. follow me." He lead her to the car and helped her in before climbing in his own side.

"Hatori where are we--" Her sentence got cut off by a soft kiss placed quickly on her lips before Hatori drove to a nearby lake with mountains in the back around.

Just as they arrived the sun was setting, and Hatori put the car in park, unbuckling himself and Flora, then pulling her into his lap.

"Oh Hatori... it's beautiful." She breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured in her ear, turning the radio on soft music, which was country but as he sung it, she couldn't help but like this song.

"This is our song." He whispered again, causing her to blush as he sung along with the music.

_'Must be doing something right  
I just heard ya sigh  
And lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I  
Must be doing something right'_

"Oh Hatori.." She sighed contently and cuddled into his arms, accepting a soft kiss before watching the sun set on the horizon.

"Flora, one last thing?" Hatori gazed into her eyes.

"Yes Hatori?" She spoke softly, blushing at his gaze.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Yes, of course I will." She smiled brightly and kissed him.

Hatori kissed her back happily and held her like that for another minute before moving her back to the passanger seat and buckling her in, then buckling himself up.

They held each other's hand on the drive back to Ayame's store. When they arrived Hatori escorted her to the store enterance, lightly kissing her lips.

"I had an amazing time tonight." He said softly against her lips.

"I did too. Promise to visit often?" She questioned, wondering how busy his family might keep him.

"As often as I can." He promised seldomnly.

"Goodnight then." She turned.

"Goodnight sweet princess." Hatori whispered before hopping into his car and driving home.

As she made her way upstairs Flora could here Miné and Ayame at it again. She sighed quietly and climbed into bed, whispering to the air as she pulled off her shirt and jeans to sleep in only intimates.

"Goodnight, my boyfriend."

Shortly after that was said all that could be heard from her room was light snoring with a soft sound of "Hatori" spoken in her sleep every so often."


End file.
